Down and Back Oneshot
by Insane-Discord
Summary: What happens when two Steve, Kane, and Hero plan out a day for a trip to the mine? I guess you'll just have to read to find out! Special Thanks to Watcher321 for suggesting this prompt! Also, yes, the cover photo is drawn by me and is thence (c) to me!


**So, as requested by Watcher321, a oneshot of Kane and Hero going mining with Steve! Hope ya like it~**

* * *

It was a normal, sunny day. Steve felt refreshed after a good night's rest that went undisturbed for once, and he felt like getting out of the house to do something today! He got up, stretching his arms above his head and yawning, also giving his hair a good tussle. After thoroughly stretching, he looked down to see his ever faithful wolf sitting there. He'd had Maiya for a long time now, and the wolf was always ready to face a new challenge with her favorite human. Steve had thought it peculiar when a wolf started following him around one day, and it wasn't even tamed! Well, he'd gotten stuck with the unusual companion, and the two were no practically inseparable.

He reached down, giving her ears a good scratch, making the canine's tail wag back and forth against the floor. He chuckled "Well girl, I'm gonna go out today. I'm just about out of coal so maybe do some mining?" he spoke aloud, the dog tilting her head in question. The human merely smiled, knowing he was having a one-sided conversation. He walked out of his room and to the kitchen, popping a piece of stake in the nearly empty furnace.

"Mining sounds good, yeah. Probably do that while the weather is nice" he spoke once again to himself, although he was completely unaware he had an uninvited guest as an audience this time. He went about his medium sized house, doing his daily routine for mornings, still completely unaware of his visitor. It was only when he had bent down to grab the now cooked steak out of the furnace that he figured it out. He turned around and nearly yelled, just barely catching his food before it dropped to the ground. Standing inches away from him with a rather smug look on his face was his demigod of a brother, Herobrine. Said demigod started laughing, taking a few steps back to give his little brother some space.

"Why do you always insist on doing that!?" came an annoyed squeak from the younger, glaring daggers at Hero who merely shrugged, foldin g his hands neatly behind his back

"Just wanted to check on my... favorite... sibling. How was I to know you'd react like that?" he answered, being a bit snarky.

Steven just rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath before walking past him "Whatever, just go away. I'm going mining today, I don't need you annoying me with your bored antics all day."

He rummaged around in a chest, pulling out a pickaxe and a bag he always brought to put ores and such he found in. He straightened back out, looking back over at the white-eyed warrior.

"Oh c'mon, you won't even know I'm there..." said the afore mentioned, crossing his arms. "Besides, it's not like I listen to what you tell me to do."

Steve huffed, realizing there was truth in what he was saying. It was pointless. He turned, ignoring his older brother, giving Maiya a pat on the head before walking out the door, on his way to town where he would find the closest cave system, Hero in tow behind him.

* * *

It wasn't the longest walk, but the walk to the edge of the town had Steve winded. He hadn't gotten out much lately, and though he didn't admit it he was a bit out of shape. He heard a chuckle from behind him, shooting another glare at his companion who seemed to be perfectly fine after the walk. As they came into the main area of town, the miner caught sight of a black haired man he'd be able to recognize anywhere. Hero had left when they started getting into the more populated area of town, so the lone Steve made his way after the black ponytail, eventually clapping a hand on the shoulder of one of his only friend's in the area, Kane. This sent the man into a rigid position, head swinging around with a seemingly angry look to see who had touched him before realizing who it was and letting the snarl drop to a smile. Steve removed his hand shortly after, giving a nervous chuckle

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" came a quiet voice, belonging to the somewhat sheepish miner. Kane shook his head, turning to face his friend

"Nah, it's fine. Just... didn't expect to see you here. You haven't been around much recently" he responded, tilting his head to the side "Watcha got on your back?"

"Oh! It's my ore bag, I'm off to go do a bit of mining, almost out of coal, heh. What are you up to today?"

Kane shrugged "Not much... actually... nothing to be honest"

Steve nodded, looking around before having a thought come to mind "You could join me if you want, company would be nice."

Kane chuckled "I would accept... but I don't really have my pickaxe with me so-"

"I have an extra!"

Steve exclaimed, interrupting Kane, who scratched the back of his neck with a chuckle.

"Well... I guess I have no excuse then, do I?"

The blue-eyed human nodded enthusiastically. Honestly, Steve could be rather childish at times- and it seemed this was on of those times. He took off down the street, running in the direction of the cave with Kane chasing after him.

* * *

When they got to the cave minutes later, they found that they were the only ones there at the moment. The cave had been off limits for a while when a rockfall occurred and severely injured three young people seemingly accidentally, and it had taken months to get it cleared out, but finally it was re-opened to the public to use, and more branches into different caves had even been found! The two slowly entered the rocky opening, going down the man-made and natural steps in the rocks. Once they had gotten down to at least iron level, the two got to work. It hadn't been more than 15 minutes when they both stopped, hearing a loud hiss from around a corner. Steven pulled out a wooden sword- of all things- that he'd brought along, and Kane quickly had his old-faithful stone sword out, both in defensive positions. The hissing continued as a small, what seemed to be baby creeper slipped around the corner. It looked up at them, tilting it's head.

"Huh...? A baby creeper? Heck, I didn't even know there were babies" said a confused x-assassin, lowering his sword faintly.

Steve had completely dropped his sword, walking over to it and reaching out his hand.

"Steven, be careful! Those things are like walking time bombs!"

Despite his friend's warnings, Steve soon had the small creature in his arms, and was being attacked as the creature licked him, causing him to sit down in a laughing fit. He leaned against the cave wall "Aw c'mon Kane, this thing couldn't hurt anyone!" he argued, stroking it's head

Kane grunted, watching the two quietly for a bit before turning and going back to mining "Eh, it's your funeral man" he responded. Steve finally stood, putting the creeper down. For a good remainder of the day, the two mined, getting loads of coal, a good stack of iron to split, and surprisingly 6 diamonds, the creeper following them the whole way.

* * *

They finally decided it was time to clean up and head out, both supporting a nice bounty for their work. The baby creature was still with them, and even continued to follow them out of the cave. They hadn't gotten far out when they heard what sounded to be someone cursing, but in a language neither understood. They traveled in the direction they had heard it, and both promptly started laughing when they spotted the "great Herobrine". Treed. By an angry mother creeper. He was swatting at it with sticks which didn't help matters. Steve cautiously picked up the baby creeper, and slowly made his way over, before placing the young a few feet from his mother. The mother paused, sniffing the air before whirling around and running to her offspring, and not to long after both had disappeared back into the trees. Hero grumbled something, looking at the two. He only stared a long moment before opening his mouth to speak in what both knew was his Whatever-the-hell-I'm-saying-right-now-I-mean-it voice

"If either of you tell a soul about this... I swear to the Aetherian gods that I will roast you both on a spit over a lava pit. Got it?"

The two both gave quick nods, not wanting to take any chances with the annoyed brine. With that taken care of, said brine clambered down, brushed himself off, and disappeared.

The rest of the walk home for the miner and x-assassin was relatively uneventful. Splitting ways at Kane's house, Steven continued home where he knew a canine companion and a warm bed awaited him after being out all day. However, it was one mining trip he was sure he wouldn't forget.

* * *

 **So, there it is! Hope you enjoyed this, and if you have anymore one-shot requests, please shoot me a message or post it in the prompt/update "story" on my account! I am also working on a rewrite of TMaTW, and so that will be uploaded when I am happy with it! Anyways, as always I hope you have a great day, week, year, millenia, idk, WHATEVER! Bai~**


End file.
